This invention relates to a post puller suitable for mounting on a tractor or the like for use by people such as farmers and fence builders.
The conventional way of pulling fence posts is to use a tractor with a front end loader and a length of chain. The operator of the tractor, who usually works alone, moves the tractor into position near the post to be pulled, then moves the bucket to a position over the post to be pulled. The operator must then dismount from the tractor and attach the chain to the post. The operator must then remount the tractor and raise the bucket to pull the post, then lower the bucket to place the post on the ground so that the chain can be removed. The operator must then dismount the tractor and remove the chain, then remount the tractor to move the tractor to the next post.
All this motion is physically arduous, and difficult for many people to perform. It also requires several minutes of motion to complete the actions necessary for the pulling of each post.
A fence post puller which can be used without having to dismount from the tractor would be physically easier to use as well as faster to use, and would be well received.
A fence post puller which is adapted to be bolted to the front end loader bucket and thus requires no special tools for installation would also be desirable.